FateSilver Rose
by Roku23
Summary: En el año 2030 La asociación de magos comenzó a tener un gran flujo de nuevos miembros en el mundo de la magia, tanto fue el ingreso de nuevos talentos que se vieron obligados a crear cuatro academias de magia distribuidas en países como: Japón, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Italia y Alemania. Una nueva guerra grial se desatará y pondrá en riesgo la existencia de las universidades y magos
1. Chapter 1: El Arte del Dolor

En el año 2030 La asociación de magos comenzó a tener un gran flujo de nuevos miembros en el mundo de la magia, tanto fue el ingreso de nuevos talentos que se vieron obligados a crear cuatro academias de magia distribuidas en países como: Japón, Estados Unidos, Rusia, Italia y Alemania. El objetivo de estas instituciones educativas mágicas es que los jóvenes que poseen talento en las diversas magias sean capaces de controlarlas y utilizarlas para el bien de la humanidad.

Pero durante el año 2035 un Santo Grial apareció en la universidad Sionn ubicada en Japón, esto ocasionó que todas las universidades mágicas entraran en un conflicto para obtener el santo grial y llevarlo a sus territorios. Es por ello que cada universidad seleccionó y envió a su estudiante más capacitado para poder participar en la batalla más despiadada y sangrienta para obtener poder, gloria y prestigio a la institución que pertenecen.

Año 2035 – Universidad Sionn (Oficina del director)

La universidad Sionn, el hogar de centenares de jóvenes aspirantes a convertirse en un mago experto, un lugar plagado de luz y sombras que ahora se convierte en la sede donde se disputará el santo grial…

 _ **Soundtrack:**_

 _watch?v=w1hjEd7h50E_

En la oficina principal del director de la institución, este permanece conversando con un hombre de traje y edad madura, de cabellos café ocultos bajo un sombrero del mismo color que apenas y dejaba ver sus ojos debido a la sombra que le producía…

Asi que… Todos han sido convocados…

Por supuesto… Las organizaciones de magos más altas ya han sido informadas sobre la nueva competición que marcara el destino del santo grial.

Espero que todos y cada uno sean capaces de cumplir con el papel que implica ser un master… no tengo interés en estúpidos seres sin cerebro.

Tenga por seguro, señor Alessandro, que esta jornada será totalmente esplendida.

El hombre que responde al nombre de "Alessandro" mostró una sonrisa sarcástica al escuchar las palabras del director.

Que así sea entonces, muero de curiosidad por saber quiénes serán mis adversarios

No debe preocuparse por ellos, todos y cada uno poseen habilidades sin precedentes, provienen de todas las universidades de magia más prestigiosas del mundo. Sin embargo, ninguno se compara con vos.

El hombre de traje, sombrero y cabellos color café observó sus sellos de comando marcados sobre el revés de su mano derecha.

Interesante… Sumamente interesante… ¿Podría brindarme la identidad de mis oponentes director?

No te precipites, Alessandro… a pesar de que eres nuestro mejor estudiante y aspirante a maestro de magos, no debo revelar ese tipo de información, digamos que esa clase de conocimiento lo deberás obtener por tus propios medios… Solo, para que sea interesante.

Bueno… ¿eso quiere decir que tampoco puedo saber cuándo vendrán?

No tienes remedio Alessandro, está bien… te contaré los detalles… el primer master que vendrá es del cual te debes cuidar, un hombre capaz de asesinar y degollar, un hombre capaz de masacrar y hacerte caer de rodillas… Todos los masters ya se encuentran en los territorios Sionn

Alessandro no pudo evitar reir ante las palabras del director.

¿Hacerme caer de rodillas?, suena interesante… le aseguro que representaré con orgullo vuestra universidad Yo "Diamond Knight" Alessandro Ferrari seré el ganador del santo grial.

Año 2035 – Sionn University (Campus Principal)

 _ **Soundtrack:**_

watch?v=pkXKO_blGHs

El terreno más grande de la universidad Sionn posee dieciséis cerezos enfilados a cada costado, un graderío que se extiende frente a la fachada principal, y una estatua de plata en honor al rey Arturo en el centro del área.

Las acciones transcurren con normalidad, centenares de señoritas y jóvenes magos uniformados, de entre todos destaca una bella señorita de cabellos rubios y coletas, ella no utilizaba un uniforme distintivo, su ropa constaba de una larga chaqueta verde desabrochada, una corta camiseta negra que dejaba ver gran parte de su vientre, una mini falda negra, un par de largas medias negras y un par de zapatillas negras con pequeños detalles azules.

La joven señorita era el centro de la atención de todos los estudiantes varones que le observaban atravesar el campus principal, murmurando toda clase de piropos y picardías; mientras que las señoritas que le observaban sentían cierta envidia referente a la belleza de la chica rubia de coletas.

Cuando la chica se disponía ascender por el graderío un joven de cabellos negros, ojos pequeños de color esmeralda, con ropajes alusivos a la universidad (uniformado) pero con pequeñas variantes en color gris y negro, se presentó frente a ella.

Tú debes ser Harumi Saori.

La chica permaneció con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de ello no respondió al joven que yacía frente a ella.

Bueno, entiendo que tengas desconfianza, es algo normal… después de todo, nunca espere que la "Destruction Princess" me recibiera con afecto.

Mmm… Lo siento, pero… aunque tú sepas mi nombre, yo no sé quién eres…

Mi nombre es Asterios Reyner, creo que no es conveniente que una señorita "extranjera" se pasee sola por un territorio desconocido

Saori comenzó a reir al escuchar las palabras de Asterios

¿Sabes algo?, eres la persona número mil que me ofrece un paseo por este "territorio desconocido". Te lo agradezco, se cómo cuidarme sola.

Entiendo… Antes de que se vaya, le deseo suerte… dentro de los pasillos la oscuridad no le brindara ningún consuelo, algunos rincones cerrados no permiten que los gritos sean escuchados…

Lo tomaré en cuenta, gracias.

 _ **Soundtrack**_

watch?v=0k6Xshgr2FI

La señorita continuo su deslumbrante caminar hasta ingresar en la fachada principal de la universidad, dejando atrás al joven Asterios con un sentimiento de molestia murmurando en voz baja.

Caster…

Si, master…

Quiero que sigas a esa mujer, no dejes que llegue con el director de la universidad… le haré sentir el placer que yace oculto en el dolor y el sufrimiento… Desmenuzare y quebrantaré su mente…

Como desee, master…

La orden de Asterios fue acatada por su servant, Saori comenzó a ser perseguida en silencio por un peligro inminente, entre pasillos y salones repletos de personas Caster no perdía de vista a su presa. Cuando Saori se encontró sola en medio de un pasillo decidió retar a su perseguidor.

Muéstrate, sé que me has seguido desde hace ya un buen rato…

Interesante… Realmente interesante…

Frente a Saori se mostró una figura mórbida de tonalidades oscuras, de piel pálida, ojos saltones, y cabellera negra.

Servant Class Caster… Es un gusto conversar con el nuevo trofeo de mi master…

¿Trofeo?...

Oh, ya veo… aún no está informada de la situación…

El servant pálido conversaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Saori se mostraba atenta a los movimientos del sujeto que permanecía frente a ella.

Mi master es alguien que adora el sufrimiento ajeno, un genio, un maestro, un digno dios moderno que adora el arte y el erotismo existente en el sufrimiento, la violencia y la agonía de seres inferiores…

Me temo que la misión de tu master no será tan fácil…

Caster sacó de entre sus ropajes un libro de hechizos, murmuró y del suelo surgieron criaturas totalmente desagradables con tentáculos y dientes afilados.

Me gustaría saber porque esta tan segura de ello… Desde hace un rato usted debía haber llegado a la oficina del director, sin embargo he creado una ilusión ocultando el lugar al que se dirige, señorita… No podrá escapar, por favor, sea cortés y permítame escuchar su dolor.

…Eres un servant bastante desagradable

¡Oh vaya!, Muchas gracias señorita…

Las criaturas creadas por Caster se abalanzaron en desorden sobre la chica rubia de coletas realizando aullidos totalmente chirriantes y estruendosos. Saori interceptó el ataque creando una esfera de energía alrededor de su cuerpo; las bestias chocaban contra la esfera mágica como la marea en las rocas, sin embargo estos no eran capaces de romper la defensa de la "Destruction Princess".

Ya veo, Ya veo… interesante… ¡SIMPLEMENTE INTERESANTE!... Ataquen mis esbirros, hagan que su sangre sea derramada…

Caster reía con extrema malicia al observar la forma en que sus bestias chocaban contra la chica rubia.

Hmm… ¿Esto es todo Caster?

¿Eh…?

La barrera mágica se expandió con gran fuerza empujando y haciendo retroceder a todas las bestias de Caster. El ataque desenfrenado fue detenido por la onda expansiva de Saori, quien ahora poseía un enorme bastón color esmeralda en sus manos.

Vaya… Tienes un par de trucos escondidos… Me alegro… realmente me alegro…

Caster nuevamente abrió su libro de hechizos y murmuró, posteriormente sus bestias con tentáculos aumentaron su tamaño y reanudaron su ataque. Saori sonrió y contra atacó.

¡Esplendido!, eso es, baila, asesina… ¡llena este pasillo con el rojo carmesí que tanto amo!

Los tentáculos volaban, la sangre de las bestias teñía el pasillo, la velocidad de Saori era totalmente impresionante, pero… aquellas bestias parecían no tener final.

¡PELEA!, ¡PELEA!, ¡PELEA!... ¡PELEA HASTA QUE TU CUERPO NO RESISTA MAS!

Saori cada vez que vencía una bestia, aparecían otras dos que debía enfrentar, el ciclo de pelea no parecía tener limite y su cansancio comenzaba a ser notorio. Las bestias poco a poco hacían retroceder a la chica, los golpes de los tentáculos empezaron a verse presentes en el cuerpo de Saori.

¡HA HA HA HA!, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te dolió?

¡Cállate!

"Destruction Princess" retrocedió al verse presionada. Las marcas de los golpes propiciados por sus adversarios eran notorios en sus brazos y piernas. Los esbirros con tentáculos de Caster se reagruparon frente a la chica esperando las órdenes del servant.

¿Qué sucede, bella señorita?... ¿Porque no permite que continúe deleitando mi vista con el erotismo de vuestro cansancio y agonía?

…Eres bastante desagradable…

Oh, vaya… parece que aún no aprecias el arte del dolor… permíteme continuar con tu "entrenamiento".

Los esbirros nuevamente atacaron en desorden pero esta vez fueron frenados por una explosión generada por Saori, la explosión generó una pantalla de polvo que permitió el "escape" de una cansada "Destruction Princess".

Saori corría sin dirección aparente, únicamente buscando alejarse de sus oponentes, corriendo entre pasillos, escaleras, y salones totalmente vacíos y oscuros. La voz de Caster retumbaba en todo el recinto mientras este buscaba a su presa.

¿Dónde está señorita?, ¿Por qué no permite que continué nuestra balada sangrienta?

Harumi Saori permanecía en silencio oculta tras un enorme pilar de concreto. Caster por su parte le buscaba en cada rincón, este parecía disfrutar la búsqueda de la chica. La voz poco a poco parecía alejarse del punto donde se encontraba la señorita rubia de coletas, cuando la voz ya no era escuchada, Saori decidió salir de su escondite…

Ufff… parece que me ha perdido de vista…

Oh, vamos… yo jamás dejaría de observarla en una situación como esta…

Caster apareció súbitamente de entre las sombras detrás de la chica rubia; Saori no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la aparición del servant que ahora se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella.

El servant pálido golpeo con fuerza la mejilla de la joven causando que esta se desplomara frente a él.

Vengan mis esbirros, es momento de mostrarle a los ángeles del cielo la profanación de esta pobre alma en desgracia, a manos de un demonio poderoso como yo…

Mientras Caster permanecía totalmente extasiado y triunfante con sus brazos alzados sosteniendo su libro de hechizos en su mano izquierda las bestias de tentáculos rodearon a la joven que yacía cansada e indefensa en el suelo, sola en medio de un inmenso salón oscuro con poca visibilidad.

Buen Provecho- - - - -

Al expresar aquellas palabras Caster fue sorprendido por una hoja afilada que cruzó el inmenso salón a una gran velocidad, aquella arma era una Black Key la cual había logrado impactar y apuñalar el libro de conjuros que este sostenía en su mano izquierda.

 _ **Soundtrack**_

watch?v=4XyOkrYcvco

Creo que ya fue suficiente… Deberías ser más cortés…

Las bestias de Caster se deshicieron rápidamente, todos los esbirros con tentáculos se desplomaron convirtiéndose en litros y litros de sangre rojiza.

¡YIIIIIH! ¡MALDITO!, ¡MALDITO!, ¿Quién ERES?

Escucha, retírate antes de que te asesine… Tu master te envió solo y dudo mucho que desee ser el primer eliminado…

¡MALDITOOOO! ¿Cómo te atreves a intervenir en mi banquete de dolor y sangre?

No es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero un banquete de ese tipo no suena demasiado apetitoso...

¡Tú Que Sabes!

Deja a la chica que permanece a tus espaldas y seré clemente con tu alma.

No necesito tu clemencia… ¡necesito que pagues por esta interrupción!

Aunque no la necesites, siempre me gusta mostrar piedad ante aquellos que no tienen oportunidad de vencerme

¡YA BASTA!, Sal de las sombras malnacido…

Los pasos comenzaron a ser escuchados de entre las sombras era visible un joven de aproximadamente 22 años; de cabello plateado, ojos azules, de piel clara; su apariencia mostraba cierta seriedad y poder; su vestimenta constaba de una camisa de mangas color negra, un pantalón negro y sobre este conjunto oscuro una gabardina blanca con detalles azules que se extendía desde su cuello hasta el talón de sus pies.

¡Te haré pagar!

Cuando Caster se preparaba para atacar a aquel joven que le había interrumpido, algo cambio en su forma de actuar…

Hmmm… No…

La actitud encolerizada de Caster desapareció.

Veo que no te encuentras solo, jovencito…

Oh, vaya… te has percatado de la presencia de mi servant…

Caster asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, este se dirigió al punto donde yacía inconsciente la joven Saori, la colocó en pie.

¿Estás bien niña?, tienes suerte… regocíjate porque los designios de "Dios" no desean tu desaparición terrenal… Bueno, Vete…

El joven de gabardina blanca extendió su mano frente a la chica de coletas rubias, incitándola a acercarse. Saori con un poco de dificultad comenzó a caminar hacia él.

 _ **Soundtrack**_

 _ **watch?v=oxFgWrmg7Rk**_

Cuando "Destruction princess" estaba a punto de tomar la mano de su salvador, Caster murmuró en voz baja.

¡Saber… Ahora…!

El joven haló la mano de la chica haciendo que esta se acercara totalmente a él para protegerla. Del cuerpo de Caster surgieron cuatro tentáculos afilados que atacaron a gran velocidad la espalda de Saori.

¡Ni creas que será tan fácil joven blasfemo!

El sonido de la carne siendo cortada fue escuchado, la sangre goteando fue escuchada… Los tentáculos de Caster fueron rebanados y seriamente electrocutados por una espada plateada con detalles rojos.

¡Malditos!

Saber se colocó frente a Caster, el servant más poderoso de los siete poseía una armadura que cubría su cuerpo totalmente, los colores de esta coraza metálica era un blanco grisáceo y rojo

¡AH! ¡BLASFEMOS PAGANOS!

Guarda silencio, monstruo aberrante… ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Master?

Ve… Saber…

Un destello rojizo ilumino por completo el salón oscuro, Saber ataco a gran velocidad como un relámpago carmesí, cortando por la mitad a Caster.

¿Cómo… Como es… posible?

En ese instante la figura de caster desapareció entre las sombras, huyendo de sus oponentes por órdenes directas de su master.

Todo se produjo de acuerdo al plan, nuestra aparición ha sido todo un éxito… Por ahora Caster y su master no vendrán a molestarnos…

Saber se acercó a su master y Saori.

Eh master, que piensas hacer ahora. Rescataste a esa chica que pronto será tu enemigo…

…Puede que sea un tonto, pero, no podía dejar que Caster la asesinara, si ella muere esta guerra grial se quedaría solo con seis masters, eso no sería nada interesante…

¿…eh?

Lo siento, Saber.

¿Por qué te disculpas?

Parece que mis acciones no son de tu agrado

¿Bromeas?, encaraste a ese loco, heriste su fuente de energía, realizamos una entrada épica que seguramente impresionó al master de Caster, herimos de gravedad a ese monstruo, te quedaste con la chica, y todo en menos de tres minutos, me disgusta un poco que seas amable, pero, rayos… es un estilo de pelea bastante directo. ¡Es como entrar y golpear a todos!

Saber parecía bastante entusiasta.

Por cierto master, creo que el peligro ya ha pasado. Ya no tienes por qué seguir protegiendo de esa forma a esa mujer.

Tienes razón, si ella despierta ahora probablemente me golpeará… parece ser alguien bastante terca… Bueno, Saber… Salgamos de aquí, busquemos un lugar donde comer.

El joven de ropajes negros y blancos salió del salón oscuro con Saori en brazos y su servant Saber acompañándolos.


	2. Chapter 2: La Entidad Revestida en Oro

_**Soundtrack**_

 _ **watch?v=rl2qe70xwEM**_

Las horas transcurrieron, la noche había llegado sin previo aviso a los territorios de la universidad Sionn, la primera acción de combate ya se produjo entre Saori, Caster, Saber y su master… El master de Caster permanecía en su dormitorio separado del resto de estudiantes desencadenando su enojo y molestia en contra de su servant…

¡Cielos Caster! ¡No puedo creerlo!

¿Qué es lo que no logra digerir, master?

¿Cómo? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de la vergüenza que hemos pasado?

Concuerdo con usted, pero… yo no veo esto como una vergüenza…

¡Para salvarte tuve que utilizar un sello de comando!, ¿Y de qué forma tomas nuestra derrota?

…Como una blasfemia… Un sacrilegio… Un acto vandálico contra la gracia y devoción divina de la muerte…

El joven master se mantenía inquieto, Caster por su parte se encontraba cabizbajo con cierto resentimiento en su mirada.

Ese sujeto… Ese impertinente… ¡Ese malnacido!... ¿Cómo se atreve a intervenir en la cacería de mi trofeo?...

¡MASTER…!

Caster detuvo al joven con sus manos, se acercó a él mostrando un poco de entusiasmo.

No debe preocuparse master, le aseguro que pronto haremos pagar a esos paganos inmundos…

Espero que así sea Caster… Esa chica, ella debe ser mía, ella es un trofeo que deseo tener en mi poder… mientras que ese sujeto y su Servant deben ser despedazados… Caster, la próxima vez que te enfrentes a ellos quiero que les hagas sentir el verdadero infierno.

Veo que tiene cierto interés en esa joven…

…Ella será mi más preciado trofeo…

En ese instante una extraña sensación invadió a Caster. Este había notado la presencia mágica de otros dos servants que se encontraban cercanos a la habitación de su master.

Oh vaya… Master, parece que nuestros adversarios ya se han puesto en movimiento…

¿Sabes dónde se encuentran?

Están bastante cerca, parece que se trata de dos servants junto a sus masters, no detecto que ninguno haya entablado combate aun…

Vaya, parece que fue una buena idea instalar sensores mágicos en toda la universidad… Caster, muéstrame los movimientos de nuestros oponentes.

El servant sacó de entre sus ropajes oscuros una esfera blanca de cristal.

Acérquese master, desde aquí observaremos…

Asterios y su servant permanecieron observando el encuentro de aquellas entidades desconocidas.

 _ **Soundtrack**_

 _watch?v=r2Z88DK4EhE_

En el campus principal del dormitorio norte se producía una nueva acción de guerra entre masters y servants.

Buenas noches señorita. Es un placer conocerle y dirigirme a usted ante la luz de la luna…

El autor de aquel saludo era un joven de estatura baja, de edad joven, de cabellos blancos con pequeños mechones oscuros, en su cuello resaltaban algunas marcas oscuras y sus ojos dorados brillaban en la oscuridad; su vestimenta constaba de una camiseta plateada y un pantalón del mismo color.

Creo que está en mí deber ser cortes con una dama, mi nombre es **Ryuu Satoru, y esta noche seré tu oponente…**

Frente al joven Ryuu se encontraba a una distancia de diez metros una chica de largo cabello rosa, sus ojos eran color carmesí, sobre su cabello utilizaba una diadema de plata, sus ropajes constaban de una camiseta blanca de manga larga con detalles azules en las mangas, una mini falda color azul, zapatos blancos, en sus manos portaba guantes que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos y en su cuello un pañuelo color rojo.

Ya veo… Así que tú serás el primero en caer ante mí… -Expresó la chica-

¡Oh vaya!... creo que antes de "caer ante ti" debería al menos saber tu nombre.

Hmm… Mi nombre es Yukari Maeko

El joven Ryuu no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar el nombre de su adversario.

¡Cielos!, de verdad nunca pensé que me encontraría con una celebridad… Esto será verdaderamente intenso. ¡Estoy a punto de enfrentarme a aquella mujer que responde al seudónimo de "Red Queen". La mejor estudiante japonesa graduada de la universidad de Italia… ¡No puedo esperar, deseo saber la reacción de todos al enterarse que "Red Queen" fue vencida por Ryuu Satoru!

Eres alguien bastante insolente… Archer, es momento de que acabes con este impertinente.

Al lado de Yukari hizo su aparición una figura revestida de tonalidades doradas, con armadura de oro brillante, de cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos.

¿Qué es lo que desea master?

Acaba con ese niño malcriado que insulta mi nombre y reta tu divinidad.

Archer mantuvo su mirada fija por un instante en el joven Ryuu, quien permanecía bastante entusiasmado mostrando una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Quién te otorgó el derecho de mirarme, mestizo?

¡Esto es verdaderamente genial!, ese tipo dorado es igual de arrogante que tú "Red Queen"

Parece que no entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras, sucia cucaracha…

A las espaldas de Archer hicieron aparición tres portales totalmente deslumbrantes, de ellos surgió un conjunto de espadas.

Acabalo… Archer…

Las armas fueron disparadas, Archer comenzó su ataque contra el joven master, una inmensa explosión y una nube de polvo se hizo presente en el campus.

Ante tal ataque Yukari se mostró triunfante

Tal como lo pensé, solo eras un altanero… Ryuu Sator-

 _ **Soundtrack**_

 _watch?v=2dmrr3DxUK4_

Las palabras de Yukari fueron interrumpidas, una de las armas lanzadas por Archer fue devuelta a gran velocidad y con una enorme fuerza, el arma logró cortar un pequeño mechón de la cabellrera rosa de "Red Queen"

Bueno… Bueno… Bueno… Parece que la arrogancia de tu servant es proporcional a la fuerza de sus ataques.

La inmensa nube de polvo fue disipada. Ryuu Satoru se encontraba protegido por un servant de armadura negra, el servant desprendía una enorme aura oscura.

¡Tengo el honor de presentarles a mi servant… Berserker!

El servant de aura oscura permanecía erguido observando a su oponente, Archer. En sus manos portaba dos armas de las tres que el servant dorado arrojó contra Ryuu Satoru.

¿Quién te otorgó permiso de tocar mis preciados tesoros cucaracha malnacida?

…

El servant de Ryuu permaneció en silencio observando a Archer.

Hmmp… ¡Deja de postrar tu mirada sobre mí, sucio mestizo!

Archer reanudó su ataque, esta vez disparando seis armas provenientes de seis nuevos portales dorados.

Berserker contrarrestó todas las armas que le fueron arrojadas, esquivándolas y destrozándolas de un solo revés de espada.

Mi servant es bastante fuerte, "Red Queen"… Creo que en esta ocasión serás tú quien deberá postrarse ante mí, "King Slayer" Ryuu Satoru.

Súbitamente Berserker arremetió con una fuerza descomunal a su oponente dorado. Archer tomó rápidamente a su master por la cintura apartándose ambos de la embestida desenfrenada de la bestia de armadura y aura oscura.

Vaya… Eso estuvo cerca, ¿No es así, "Red Queen"? … ¿Por qué no facilitas mi objetivo y simplemente dejas que mi servant te despedace rápidamente?

El servant de la locura rugió en voz alta, y su ataque continuó. Con dos espadas, una en cada mano, Berserker acosaba a los adversarios de su master; Archer esquivaba y disparaba diversas armas de filo contra su oponente. Mientras el servant dorado retrocedía con su master en brazos Ryuu Satoru no podía evitar reír a carcajadas, puesto que su servant parecía tener el control absoluto de la batalla que se libraba frente a sus ojos.

¡Dijiste que ibas a hacerme caer ante ti!, ¡Vamos BERSERKER!

La bestia enfurecida rugió con enorme vigor

AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAaaAaaa- - -

Archer y Yukari detuvieron su retroceso dejando una distancia de quince metros entre el servant oscuro.

¿Qué sucede con ese enano? , voy a acabar con él.

Los puños de Yukari comenzaron a resplandecer mientras ella se posicionaba para atacar al master de Berserker. Por otra parte Archer se mostraba sumamente enfurecido y fastidiado.

Detente master, … Ese perro sarnoso se atrevió a tocar mis tesoros… Yo me encargaré de vencerlo.

El Servant de "Red Queen" hizo aparecer veinte portales distintos, el brillo que desprendía el ataque preparado era cegador. Berserker permanecía atento y tranquilo esperando que su oponente arrojara sus mejores armas.

¡Maravilloso, señorita Yukari! –Expresó el master de berserker—

El aura sombría de Berserker aumentó de tamaño, las sombras que este expulsaba eran cada vez más densas. Su postura tranquila cambió a una postura defensiva, totalmente preparado para repeler cualquier ataque.

Archer disparó sus armas; Berserker interceptó con facilidad quince ataques críticos, sin embargo, cinco lograron impactarle en el pecho levemente. La bestia enfurecida rugió y arremetió nuevamente contra su oponente, Archer hizo lo mismo respondiendo al ataque con dos espadas, una en cada mano.

El combate de espadas había comenzado a producirse, Berserker atacaba con locura y rapidez; Archer respondía con habilidad y técnica, siempre que su oponente tomaba cierta ventaja en el terreno de batalla este le disparaba espadas o lanzas a quema ropa evitando ser herido en varias ocasiones.

Maravilloso, esplendido, genial, asombroso… tu servant es capaz de igualar y mantener combate con mi berserker. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más podrá resistir ese sujeto dorado…

Una leve distancia de diez metros separaba al master de berserker con Yukari. "Red Queen" arremetió a una velocidad cegadora contra Ryuu Satoru, sus puños impactaron de forma implacable el corazón del joven, logrando atravesarle… "King Slayer" expulsó sangre por su boca, sangre que manchó los ropajes de su atacante.

¿…Eso es todo "Red Queen"?

Las marcas negras del cuerpo de Ryuu comenzaron a expandirse hasta tocar el cuerpo de Yukari.

Los puños de la chica de cabellos rosas se oscurecieron, su resistencia física decaía, su fuerza disminuyó y su vista se nubló.

¿Qu…Que es esto?

¿Te refieres a mis marcas?... Es una maldición bastante poderosa

Pero, atravesé tu corazón…

Ese es mi gran secreto, Yukari… en mis venas corre sangre demoniaca, talvez no sea en un alto porcentaje, pero es suficiente para soportar que mi corazón explotará en mil pedazos.

Archer comenzó a retroceder de los ataques de berserker, la energía que su master le suministraba no era suficiente para hacerle frente ahora que ella estaba en una condición decadente.

Yukari se mantenía de rodillas apenas sosteniendo su cuerpo con sus manos oscurecidas; Archer se acercó a ella mostrando descontento. "King Slayer" se apartó de ambos y se colocó al lado de su bestia Berserker.

Creo que este es el final… "Red Queen"

 _ **Soundtrack**_

 _watch?v=IUUF8Ak1lp8 &list=RDrl2qe70xwEM&index=11_

En ese instante el sonido de un aplauso fue escuchado, los pasos de una persona estremecían el campus universitario. Una figura apareció sin previo aviso, se trataba de un hombre de traje y edad madura, de cabellos café ocultos bajo un sombrero del mismo color que apenas y dejaba ver sus ojos debido a la sombra que le producía…

¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Ryuu—

El sujeto de traje café observó a la convaleciente y jadeante señorita postrada de rodillas en el suelo, posteriormente centró su atención en el servant dorado.

¿A-Archer…? –Expresó Yukari con una voz quebradiza—

El hombre misterioso realizó una especie de saludo hacia el servant dorado, invitándole a unirse a él.

¡Oh, ahora recuerdo… Tu eres Alessandro Ferrari!, ¡vamos Berserker acábalos a todos!

Yo que tu no me movería… King Slayer. Tus trucos y maldiciones no tendrán ningún efecto en mí.

Ryuu Satoru no pudo evitar retroceder al escuchar las palabras de Alessandro, en su voz residía un extraño poder que causaba temor en la sangre de aquel que le escuchara.

¿Qué es lo que deseas lograr interrumpiendo mi batalla, mestizo?

Ofrecerle una oportunidad de vivir, y una carta de triunfo, mi rey… Esa mujer que yace rendida no tiene salvación…

Archer… no…

Parece que tienes grandes habilidades al dirigirte a mí, te escucho…

Tu master no durará demasiado, tus minutos están contados, pero yo te ofrezco vida y el santo grial.

King Slayer decidió retirarse del campus junto con su servant, ambos desaparecieron entre la oscuridad de la noche.

¿Qué dice rey de los héroes? ¿Acepta mi oferta de triunfo?

Archer se separó de Yukari y se detuvo frente al hombre de ropajes café, Alessandro Ferrari.

Acepto.

Me alegra escuchar eso, le aseguro que el grial muy pronto estará entre vuestros tesoros más preciados, mi rey.

Alessandro se acercó lentamente a la convaleciente Red Queen.

Lo siento niña. Pero, para completar el contrato necesito deshacerme de ti con mi magia.

Ferrari levantó a Yukari con violencia tomándola por su cabellera rosa.

Eres… Despreciable… Maldito…

Sus insultos me importan poco… deberías ser más cortés con tu asesino…

El cuerpo de Yukari comenzó a expulsar leves ráfagas de electricidad plateadas producto de la magia que Alessandro estaba utilizando en ella para extraer sus sellos de comando. La chica de cabellos rosas apenas y lograba mantener la conciencia, pero a pesar de ello oponía resistencia.

No hagas esto más difícil, niña… Tu papel dentro de esta batalla llegó a su fin.

¡AAH!... ¡MHAAAAAAAAH!...

Desfallece…

Las ráfagas leves finalizaron, Los sellos de comando habían sido arrebatados, el cuerpo de Yukari fue dejado tendido sobre el corto pasto verde del campus bajo la fría oscuridad e implacable luz de la noche.

He terminado, mi rey…

Ya veo…

Archer cerró sus ojos un instante y posteriormente se retiró junto con su nuevo master.


	3. Capítulo 3: Conocidos y Compañeros

Oscuridad era lo único que sus hermosos ojos percibían, oscuridad era todo lo que era capaz de observar frente a ella, su delicado y bello cuerpo tendido sobre el campus iluminado únicamente por el satélite natural de la tierra bajo la frialdad de la noche… eso era todo lo que Yukari podía recordar… Sin embargo su cuerpo no se sentía pesado, su cuerpo se sentía ligero como una hoja seca siendo arrastrada por ráfagas de viento de otoño. Dos extrañas palabras se encontraban gravadas en su mente.

Las horas transcurrieron, la noche había llegado a su final con la salida del sol que irradiaba los hermosos y amplios jardines repletos de cerezos y rosas de todos colores, la brisa del amanecer permitía que las hojas caídas se arremolinaran levemente sobre las aceras y pasillos empedrados externos.

El dormitorio Sur de la universidad Sionn es el lugar designado por el director de la institución para la señorita Yukari, lugar conocido por ser un lugar exclusivo, un sitio al que solo pueden acceder celebridades o magos de la más alta categoría ya sean extranjeros o internos.

\- Mmm… P-Pero… ¿Qué?...

Yukari comenzaba a abrir levemente sus ojos, a su alrededor ya no observaba oscuridad si no, una hermosa habitación decorada con detalles rojos y blancos, su cuerpo delicado ya no se encontraba tendido sobre la fría piedra de suelo, por el contrario se encontraba sobre una cómoda y extensa cama. Los ropajes de la chica constaban de un mini-short y una camisa larga de mangas color blanco.

\- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?... ¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?...

Esas eran las interrogantes que atosigaban su mente, sin embargo por más intentos que ella realizaba para recordar él porque estaba viva únicamente le causaban enormes dolores de cabeza

\- … Archer… Archer se fue… no sirvo para ser un master dentro de esta guerra… mis sellos de comando inclusive desaparecieron… Pero… Ese hombre me asesinó, ¿qué hago en este lugar?

Yukari empezaba a recapitular lo sucedido con dificultad, de pronto sus ojos se posaron sobre un mueble de abedul, sobre el yacía un rosa plateada.

La rosa cautivó por completo su atención, la rosa deslumbraba con tan solo mirarla, era tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan impresionante que únicamente podría ser descrita como el fragmento de una estrella agonizante, una rosa única.

Yukari lentamente comenzó a acercarse a aquella bella flor con mucha cautela, cuando estaba a punto de tocarla una voz irrumpió sus acciones.

\- Parece que te has recuperado…

\- ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó Yukari—

\- No podrás verme, por más que lo intentes, únicamente estoy aquí porque es mi deber estarlo

La voz contestaba las palabras de Yukari, sin embargo no se mostraba ante ella ninguna presencia física, únicamente podía distinguirse una voz femenina que transmitía tranquilidad pero al mismo tiempo denotaba respeto.

\- ¿Este objeto color plata te pertenece? —Preguntó Yukari refiriéndose a la rosa plateada que estaba a punto de tomar—

\- No, ese objeto no es de mi posesión… Simplemente apareció porque fuiste salvada de la muerte…

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó Yukari tomando la rosa—

\- Si, anoche fuiste asesinada… Pasaste pocos minutos tendida hasta que…

Las palabras de la entidad misteriosa fueron cortadas puesto que alguien tocó la puerta eufóricamente de la habitación donde se encontraba Yukari.

\- Por favor, esconde ese objeto… no dejes que nadie que desee el mal lo tome, ten cuidado. Pronto nos veremos de nuevo…

\- Espera, No… ¿Quién eres?, ¿Dónde estás?

Yukari no obtuvo más respuestas; sin embargo llamaron nuevamente a su puerta. Rápidamente ella tomó la rosa y la escondió en un jarrón que se encontraba cerca de ella, justo antes de que la puerta se abriera.

Con autoridad ingresó una señorita de aproximadamente diecinueve años de edad, de largos cabellos lisos color purpura (Su cabello poseía dos mechones color plata que caían sobre su rostro sin afectar su visibilidad, las puntas de su largo cabello también poseían cierto degradado al color plateado), de ojos color azul, con apariencia de una verdadera Idol, bella, atlética, voluptuosa, con dotes de grandeza, con demasiado ego, y una inmensa personalidad difícil de tratar; su vestimenta era el típico uniforme femenino de la universidad, sin embargo en sus piernas utilizaba medias con encaje color blanco.

\- Oh Hou Hou Hou~ ~ ~ —La señorita de cabellos purpura reía "Excéntricamente"—

\- Disculpa… pero… ¿Te conozco? —Preguntó Yukari algo desconcertada—

\- Oh por supuesto que no, tú no tienes el lujo de haberme conocido antes… Debes sentirte alagada de estar en presencia de Akiko Edelfelt, la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil femenino.

\- Querrás decir "Vice-Presidenta"… —Una tercera voz proveniente de afuera fue escuchada—

La portadora de la voz proveniente desde afuera de la habitación hizo su aparición se trataba de una señorita de cabellos color naranja y de larga trenza enrizada que caía sobre su espalda, de ojos color azul, su apariencia era atlética, su vestimenta era el clásico uniforme de la universidad, con una variante puesto que ella utilizaba largas medias oscuras que resaltaban sus piernas.

\- Oh, vaya… pero si es Tohsaka Rui… —La chica de cabellos purpura mostraba cierto cinismo en su voz—

\- … —Yukari permanecía en silencio—

\- Oh, ya sabes… pasaba por aquí y te escuche decir que eras la "Presidenta del consejo estudiantil femenino"

\- Oh Hou Hou Hou~ ~ ~ Si, efectivamente lo soy. Verás niña nueva, Tohsaka Rui es como mi… mi… como decirlo sin herir sentimientos… es mi sirvienta, quiero decir Ayudante.

\- ¿A quién le dices sirvienta? ¡Vaca sin cerebro!. —Dijo Rui—

\- ¿A quién le dices Vaca sin cerebro? ¡Estúpida tabla de surfear! —Contestó Akiko—

La discusión entre ambas estudiantes había comenzado, las dos chicas mantenían una sonrisa falsa y una tranquilidad digna de admirar al momento de lanzarse insultos y toda clase de referencias ofensivas; por su parte, Yukari se mantenía en silencio escuchando y observando a ambas discutir, hasta que finalmente decidió interrumpirlas.

\- Mmm… Este… ¿Que hacen ustedes dos aquí? —Preguntó mostrando confusión en su rostro—

Ambas chicas decidieron cesar sus diferencias rápidamente y continuaron con sus respectivas presentaciones.

\- Como te estaba diciendo, yo soy Akiko Edelfelt. Soy una estudiante de Rango A dentro de esta universidad de magia y soy LA PRESIDENTA del consejo estudiantil femenino —Ella hacia mucho énfasis al pronunciar su cargo—

\- … —Rui aclaro su voz y continuo su presentación— Yo soy Rui Tohsaka. Soy una distinguida estudiante de Rango A y también soy LA PRESIDENTA del consejo estudiantil femenino.

\- … Oh, ya veo, ustedes dos tienen un cargo compartido… Pero no entiendo que es lo que hacen aquí, es más ni siquiera sé que hago yo aquí

\- Bueno… Verás, Ambas estamos enteradas de que tú habías sido seleccionada como una master para la guerra del santo grial… Pero, anoche fuiste traída hasta aquí por un sujeto de ropajes blancos y negros… —Expresó Rui mientras se paseaba lentamente por la habitación—

\- Ese sujeto de ropajes blancos y negros se encargó de curarte, traerte hasta aquí y cambiarte de ropajes… pero a pesar de eso no pudimos ver su rostro, únicamente nos pidió que estuviéramos al pendiente de ti. —Dijo Akiko mientras se sentaba sobre la extensa cama y se cruzaba de piernas—

 ** _Soundtrack_**

 **watch?v=iS9oFjoD9pw &index=16&list=PLOE0rKb_5oTDkrGLIB_VSxbqus-VLJO3P**

Yukari se mostraba confundida, todo le parecía extraño, además no sabía si ocultar el objeto de aquellas dos nuevas entidades femeninas que habían llegado a ella. Ante la confusión, Akiko pronunció un par de palabras que confundieron aún más a Red Queen…

\- Ah, también sabemos que escondes un objeto en ese jarrón que tienes al lado…

\- … —Yukari permaneció callada—

\- No tienes por qué ocultarlo, nosotras dos sabemos que es y para qué sirve ese objeto —Expresó Rui—

Yukari continuaba en silencio, sin embargo, Rui comenzó a explicarle el uso de aquella rosa plateada.

\- Supongo que no nos crees… Lo que tienes dentro de ese jarrón es la Silver Rose… No se trata de un arma, más bien se trata de un objeto que solo aparece cuando se realiza la guerra por el santo grial dentro de los territorios de la universidad… La Rosa es parte del ritual del santo grial. Podría decirse que ese objeto que escondes es "el recipiente"

\- Quiere decir que en mis manos tengo la única forma de activar el grial… —Expresó sacando la rosa del jarrón—

\- Exacto —Dijo Akiko— Perdiste tu primer servant "Archer", pero… Aún queda un servant que puedes invocar, y ahora que la silver rose se encuentra a tu alcance aun podrás tener oportunidad de ganar.

\- ¿Por qué tienen interés en que yo vuelva a participar en esta guerra del santo grial?

Ante aquella pregunta Akiko se puso en pie, Rui dejó de caminar alrededor de la habitación.

\- La verdad es difícil de explicar, pero… Ambas no podemos hacer mucho solas, esta vez no fuimos seleccionadas para participar… —Dijo Rui—

\- Por más que lo intentamos, no pudimos obtener sellos de comando o el derecho de poder participar… —Dijo Akiko—

\- Pero esos no son motivos suficientes para solicitarle a la Red Queen que participe nuevamente…

El silencio inundó la habitación, Akiko y Rui intercambiaban miradas con Yukari. Hasta que Akiko decidió continuar la conversación.

\- Yukari, el problema proviene de los altos mandos… El director de la universidad planea utilizar a un verdadero aspirante a maestro de magos para conseguir el santo grial… Y cuando lo obtenga deseará eliminar a todo aquel ser humano que no pertenezca o no conozca el mundo de la magia… Necesitamos que participes y nos ayudes a evitar que algo como eso ocurra…

Yukari se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, sin decir nada.

\- Creí que querrías vengarte… —Dijo Rui—

Yukari se detuvo cuando estaba a punto de irse.

\- El estudiante elegido para ganar el grial, es aquel sujeto que robó a tu servant e intentó asesinarte… Su nombre es Alessandro Ferrari. —Finalizó Rui—

Yukari observó a ambas chicas, tomó la rosa plateada y la colocó en su cabello utilizándola como un accesorio.

\- Acepto, Participaré… Pero, necesitaré un uniforme de este lugar para empezar, no podré ayudarlas si continuo estando con esta ropa.

Akiko y Rui le brindaron un uniforme a Yukari quien había aceptado volver a participar en la guerra por el santo grial…

 ** _Soundtrack_**

 ** _watch?v=t2zyKNkph0E_**

Las horas pasaron y justamente a las doce del día, la luz del sol brillaba y emanaba calor en todos los estudiantes, excepto en las catacumbas de la universidad, lugar donde la oscuridad y el silencio eran percibidos únicamente… Este lugar es el sitio donde permanece Saber y su master.

\- Master…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Saber?

El hombre de ropajes negros y gabardina blanca caminaba sobre lo que parecía una acera de mármol rodeada por dos canales amplios por donde bajaba una intensa descarga de agua que jamás cesaba, atrás caminaba Saber con sus brazos sobre su cabeza de forma tranquila y sin preocupaciones.

\- ¿Por qué decidió salvar a esa mujer anoche cuando estaba a punto de morir luego de que arrebataron sus sellos de comando?

\- … —El master de Saber permanecía en silencio—

\- Es más… ¿Por qué decidiste salvar a aquella otra mujer de los tentáculos de Caster en aquella otra ocasión?

\- … —El master de Saber permanecía en silencio—

\- Vamos, no seas amargado y contesta, ¿acaso te gustan?, ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que serán tus enemigos pronto? ¡Contesta master! … —Saber parecía estar interesada pero a la vez sus gestos mostraban desinterés—

El master continuo su caminar mientras suspiraba de forma melancólica, sus ojos permanecían vagos en el horizonte oscuro que yacía frente a él.

\- Veras… Saber… La verdad es que hace unos años perdí a alguien, no fui capaz de hacer nada por esa persona… no fui capaz de ayudar, no fui capaz de lograr salvar a esa persona… no fui capaz de nada… No haber logrado impedir su muerte me hizo sentir totalmente inútil, me hizo sentir que no valgo en lo absoluto como un mago experto… me hizo sentir vacío y totalmente inservible… Es por eso que salvé a esas dos chicas…

\- Debió ser duro perder a esa persona… Aunque me parecen un poco extrañas tus acciones, sigo pensando que tu forma de pelear es bastante atractiva y se asemeja mucho a la mía, no cuestionaré esas dos acciones que realizaste, sin embargo, aún tengo una pregunta…

\- ¿Cuál es tu pregunta Saber?

\- …¿Quién era la persona que perdiste?...

El master de saber detuvo su caminar al escuchar la pregunta de su servant, únicamente el murmullo del agua que corría a sus costados por los amplios túneles y pasillos oscuros de las catacumbas podría ser escuchado

\- …Fue alguien a quien amé demasiado… —Contestó el caballero de cabellos plateados—

 ** _Soundtrack_**

 ** _watch?v=Z3eOWp5deU0 &index=26&list=PLkLimRXN6NKxl1lJucA8rAOUpzQtmd0Le_**

El de apariencia joven y gabardina blanca reanudó su caminar, Saber permaneció en silencio un rato hasta llegar a lo que se convertiría en la base de operaciones de su master.

\- Hemos llegado Saber… Este lugar será nuestro escondite bajo tierra, es perfecto puesto que está hecho de un material que no permite que seamos detectados por ninguna circunstancia o hechizo

Esas fueron las palabras del master de Saber mientras señalaba una especie de Bunker, por fuera parecía una caverna extraña hecha de un material parecido a roca volcánica color verde, pero por dentro era una verdadera fortaleza, un castillo subterráneo completamente inmenso, el patio principal no constaba de flores, si no de estalactitas hechas de esmeralda, rubí y zafiro puros. En el centro del lugar una inmensa estatua del rey Arturo yacía erguida y tallada en mármol.

\- Disfruta del lugar Saber… Este sitio fue creado hace mucho tiempo así que ten cuidado con lo que toc…

Las palabras del master fueron detenidas por el estruendoso sonido de un derrumbe, la estatua de mármol había sido cortada a la mitad por la espada de su servant.

\- ¿PERO QUE HACES? —Preguntó un poco molesto—

\- Destruyo esta decoración horrenda…

\- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con lo que tocas… Pero… en cierta parte entiendo tus acciones, debí haber previsto que harías algo así.

\- …¿Te molesta que haya hecho eso?

\- La verdad… no… nunca tuve demasiada cercanía con el rey Arturo en el pasado… esa estatua la construí como parte de un encargo, pero ahora si quieres puedo hacer una para ti.

\- ¿¡EH!?... ¿P-Pero… que dices?, "una estatua"… Claro que no… —Saber parecía un poco sonrojada—

\- ¿No quieres una? —El parecía disfrutar el hecho de molestar un poco a su servant—

\- ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!, si lo haces te golpearé —Saber se mostraba un poco avergonzada—

\- …Pero, te gustará… Además no mientas, te agrada la idea ¿No?.

\- Claro que no… Voy a quebrarte el brazo si sigues con esa idea —Saber denotaba un tono de voz extraño al hablar—

\- Está decidido, construiré una para ti. Considéralo como "un regalo" de agradecimiento.

\- ¿"Agradecimiento"? —Saber se mostraba avergonzada y confusa—

\- Si, de "Agradecimiento" por haber respondido a mi llamado, ahora eres mi compañera y debemos cuidarnos las espaldas, ¿No?

\- … —Saber permanecía en silencio mostrando una leve sonrisa—

\- ¿Oye, porque no dices algo? Es que acaso… —Las palabras del master fueron detenidas por un codazo en las costillas—

\- …Eres un poco extraño, Master… Aun así, tienes razón ahora somos compañeros y vamos a vencer a todos esos bastardos. —Saber permanecía emocionada—

\- …Auch… Ese codazo es tu forma de decir "Gracias"… Me agrada…

\- Vamos master, busquemos algo que comer dentro de este castillo lleno de polvo.

Saber y su master se adentraron en el castillo, por dentro era muy lujoso con algunos detalles lúgubres, la decoración se encontraba desgastada, la alfombra empolvada, los muebles crujían por la humedad. Sin embargo, había una habitación que se encontraba en perfecto estado, dentro de esta habitación había un sofá amplio, una cama lujosa y una despensa con montones de comida deliciosa…

\- Esta es la habitación que utilizaremos para guardar comida y descansar… si quieres podemos comer algunas cosas que están aquí.

\- Está bien master, pensaba que este lugar estaba completamente destruido, pero solamente parece estar descuidado…

\- Si… hace casi 12 años que no venía a este lugar…Parece que aún tengo amigos dentro del territorio de la universidad por eso la despensa se encuentra repleta… Puedes comer libremente Saber, mientras me encargaré de vigilar a nuestros enemigos… ah y por cierto… La chica que rescatamos de Caster, ¿la dejaste sobre el círculo mágico que te indique antes de que partiéramos hasta aquí?

\- ¡Por supuesto master! —Saber contestó mientras sujetaba con sus manos cerveza y comida—

\- Bien… entonces utilizaré el ritual de teletransporte… Descansa mientras tanto… y duerme un poco, por mi culpa no eres capaz de desmaterializarte siempre que desees…

\- Ese no es problema, master. En algunas ocasiones si soy capaz de desmaterializarme, intentaré hacerlo, de lo contrario tendrás que seguir brindándome maná.

\- … Si, tienes razón saber…

Después de esa leve conversación El Master de cabellos plateados se dirigió al patio del castillo, dibujó sobre la tierra húmeda un círculo de hechicería avanzada con un trozo de diamante, luego expresó un conjuro difícil de explicar en legua humana. Posteriormente el aire se densificó, La tierra se mancillo, y del círculo surgió la chica que había sido atacada por Caster… Sus ropajes se encontraban totalmente rasgados, a pesar de que sus heridas habían sido totalmente sanadas con anterioridad por el master de saber, su piel era visible en múltiples partes, como su abdomen, sus piernas, tobillos, pies, pechos y hombros. El caballero la tomó en brazos y la adentró en el castillo que ahora era su base de operaciones.


	4. Capítulo 4: El elemento explosivo

p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongemSoundtrack/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" watch?v=lHIpX_flAQEindex=10/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras Saber y su master descansaban preparándose para los futuros enfrentamientos, el atardecer había llegado en la superficie de la Universidad Sionn. Sentado en la cúspide de la estatua en honor al rey Arturo permanecía Asterios Reyner observando el atardecer acompañado de su servant quien no se mostraba en forma física./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Estoy harto, Caster…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿De que esta tan asqueado, Master?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- De todo este lugar… odio estudiar, odio tener que mejorar para poder convertirme en alguien "ejemplar"… Odio todo ese tipo de clichés, odio no obtener lo que deseo, ¿Acaso la mano benevolente de Dios se ha girado en mi contra y me abofetea como una desgarradora acción del destino?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- … —Caster se mantenía desmaterializado escuchando a su master—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No lo entiendo Caster… ¿Por qué no pude obtener una simple belleza terrenal hecha por Afrodita en mis manos?, ¿Por qué no pude obtener a esa mujer que me cautivo desde que la observe?.../p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Esa mujer es suficiente deseo vuestro como para desperdiciar el grial?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Nunca me importó el grial Caster… Pensaba regalártelo, pensaba en obtenerlo para que tú que compartes mis ideologías sobre el erotismo y la sexualidad de la sangre y el dolor se deleitará y deleitara mis ojos… Yo solo quería hundirme en el placer de la fornicación en exceso…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- … —Caster continuaba en silencio—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Quizás… me equivoque Caster…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿A qué te refieres master?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Quizás si existe un Dios, un Dios que probablemente en este momento se está riendo de mis actos, se ríe de mi tristeza… Me arroja todo lo malo de este mundo por culpa de blasfemar, pero al mismo tiempo disfruta que blasfeme en su contra porque si no lo hiciera el no encontraría un sentido para divertirse arruinando mis planes con solo mover un dedo… Quizás él es un auténtico maestro del pensamiento que ama todo por igual, la bondad y la blasfemia, el bien y el mal, la vida y la muerte… Tal vez el me ama a mí también, Caster…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡MASTER!... Creo que entiendo lo que quieres decir… ¡Noto que en tu corazón existe el deseo de mostrarle al "Dios" que se ríe de ti lo agradecido que estas por permitirte vivir y blasfemar en su nombre!, ¿Quieres agradecerle y demostrarle tu cariño a diario fornicando y rompiendo sus reglas para que así él se divierta abofeteando tu destino…?... SI, Eso es… ¡Ahora entiendo MASTER!, Tu filosofía de un Dios que ama todo por igual es impresionante, Exuberante, ¡Sumamente GRATIFICANTE! —Caster se materializó al lado de su master—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- …¿Si? … ¿Qué crees que deba hacer? —Preguntó Asterios—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Iremos juntos contra sus designios, tú aceptas ser su títere y diversión terrenal… pues entonces brindémosle un espectáculo EXUBERANTE./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tienes razón Caster, comencemos con nuestro espectáculo. —Asterios observaba emocionado los ojos saltones de su servant—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongemSoundtrack/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" align="center" watch?v=h-kENFmFgVsindex=23/em/strong/p  
p style="text-align: justify;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Caster tomo por los hombros a su master, este señaló hacia debajo de la estatua. En esa zona se encontraba de pie un hombre, su vestimenta constaba de un traje formal negro con una camiseta manga larga color blanca y una corbata color rojo sangre; su cabello era liso no muy largo que cubría parte de su frente; En sus manos portaba una calavera de ojos rojos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Eh… ¿Tú quién eres?... —Preguntó Asterios—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Caster observó a su master y le hizo una seña indicándole que guardara silencio./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Mi nombre es Death Light… —Contestó—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Death Light comenzó a levitar lentamente hasta colocarse frente a Caster y su master quienes permanecían aún sobre la estatua./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Perdón por presentarme de esta forma, pero… escuche un poco vuestro discurso sobre "Dios", la verdad estoy aquí para formar una "Alianza" con ustedes dos… Yo también soy un verdadero amante de la sangre, también soy capaz de identificar la belleza del líquido vital./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"El hombre de traje formal negro cortó las venas de su muñeca izquierda utilizando sus enormes uñas en forma de garras que poseía en su mano derecha. La sangre de aquel hombre era de una tonalidad rojiza oscura, demasiado oscura para un ser humano./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Caster y Asterios visualizaban la sangre de aquel hombre caer al suelo, en ese instante ambos notaron que aquel hombre que se mostraba frente a ellos no poseía una sombra./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ah… Veo que ambos se han dado cuenta de la ausencia de una sombra… No tienen de que preocuparse, ahora mismo podrán observar a todas mis sombras —Dijo Death Light—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Después de decir aquellas palabras chasqueo sus dedos; Alrededor de la estatua comenzaron a aparecer cuarenta sujetos totalmente oscuros, todos y cada uno se trataban del servant Assassin…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Yo podré facilitar la victoria del santo grial… Parece que ustedes dos no se han dado cuenta de quién es el verdadero master que deben vencer para que todo se vuelva más fácil… El master a vencer es el "Compañero" de Saber. Yo puedo ayudarles a vencerlo, después de todo… Él fue quien los humilló hace un par de horas…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Oye tú como sabes eso? —Preguntó Asterios—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- …Master… Parece que ese hombre sabe más cosas aparte de nuestra derrota… hay algo extraño en el… Tú no eres un ser humano, ¿no es así?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- En efecto Caster… No soy un humano, soy un vampiro./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Caster y Asterios se observaron mutuamente al escuchar las palabras del hombre Death Light. Posteriormente el servant continuó con la conversación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Aceptamos vuestra ayuda, señor Vampiro Death Light… —Dijo Caster—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Perfecto, Caster… Temía que ambos se resistieran a cooperar conmigo, de no aceptar tendría que haberlos asesinado…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Espera "Death Light"… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra nuestro enemigo en común? —preguntó Asterios—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- En efecto… Ese hombre está en un castillo subterraneo… he estado observándolo desde las sombras… —Contestó con una sonrisa—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Entonces… ¿Qué estamos esperando, señor Vampiro? —Preguntó Caster—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Absolutamente nada, síganme iremos a acabar con ese molesto master…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Luego de pronunciar aquellas palabras "Death Light" guío a su grupo de servants acompañados de Caster y Asterios hasta un pasadizo secreto bajo la enorme estatua del rey Arturo hecha de plata, el pasadizo constaba de una enorme escalera de caracol que guiaba hasta lo más profundo del campus universitario, el sitio era totalmente antiguo puesto que los escalones tronaban al ser pisoteados y las paredes alrededor de la estrecha escalera retumbaban con las pisadas de cada uno de los que se dirigían al encuentro con el master de Saber…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Pasados los minutos lograron ingresar por el costado izquierdo de la enorme cueva, el lugar por donde hicieron aparición les daba una gran vista panorámica de la parte trasera del castillo utilizado por Saber y su master. "Death Light" ordenó a sus servants Assassin verificar todo el perímetro y buscar rastros del joven master de cabellos plateados; Caster y Asterios por su parte ingresaron con cautela en el recinto, el lugar se encontraba totalmente rodeado, por fuera los assassin merodeaban, por dentro Caster y Asterios vigilaban y desde la cúspide del torreón más alto del castillo subterráneo visualizaba todo el lugar con una vista ultra aguda el vampiro "Death Light"… Sin embargo todos los esfuerzos realizados fueron en vano, el castillo se encontraba desolado, sin rastro de ningún ser con vida o tan siquiera un alma en pena deambulando sin rumbo ni destino./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongemSoundtrack/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" watch?v=YM-rHCo9r40list=PLxa2jQL62PeIZhi9HZt9IOtbh1ca_gih7/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras la "alianza" generada para vencer al master de Saber deambulaba en las catacumbas, arriba en la superficie de la universidad exactamente en el dormitorio Sur de la universidad Sionn; Yukari, Akiko y Rui continuaban sus planificaciones dentro del dormitorio de señoritas, el lugar donde permanecían era una habitación secreta hecha de roca solida ubicada en el salón del consejo estudiantil femenino./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"La habitación había sido preparada para la realización del ritual de invocación del nuevo servant de Yukari. El sello de invocación había sido dibujado con un material de color purpura bastante extraño, según la descripción de aquel líquido extraño propiciado por Rui se trataba de "Sangre de dragón"./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Bueno, este lugar es utilizado para concentrar la energía mágica de cualquier mago experto… No te será difícil invocar un excelente servant —Expresó Rui—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yukari observaba el revés de su mano derecha, en ella únicamente se podía observar una especie de mancha color roja. Ella se colocó frente al círculo de comando, extendió su brazo exponiendo el lugar donde había tenido sus sellos con anterioridad y comenzó su ritual./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- … Llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar, llenar. Repetirlo cinco veces. Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Al ser pronunciadas aquellas palabras el circulo de invocación comenzó a emitir una luz purpura intermitente, la luz no generaba oscuridad, sino una sensación de pureza blanca./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"- Permite que la plata y el acero sean la esencia. br /Permite que la piedra y el archiduque de los contratos sean la fundació /Permite que se levante un muro contra el viento que esta por caer. br /Permite que las cinco puertas cardinales se cierren. br /Permite que el camino dividido en tres que llega al Reino desde la corona /Permite que sea declarado ahora; br /Tu carne estará bajo mi servicio, y tu destino se encontrara bajo tu espada. br /Ríndete ante el llamado del Santo Grial. br /Responde, si estás dispuesto a obedecer esta voluntad y a esta /Un juramento será realizado aquí. br /Yo obtendré todas las virtudes de todo el Cielo; br /Yo tendré dominio sobre todos los males del Infierno./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Luego de haber sido recitado con normalidad el cantico de invocación surgió del círculo de invocación una figura femenina, de armadura plateada y vestido color purpura, su cabellera constaba de una larga trenza y sobre su frente una especie de corona, en sus manos portaba una lanza con una bandera extensa que surgía en la cúspide de la larga lanza./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Debo preguntarte… ¿Tu eres mi master? —Dijo el servant mientras observaba a Yukari—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Yukari observaba a su servant de pies a cabeza con mucha impresión al mismo tiempo que afirmaba ser quien habia realizado la invocación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Efectivamente, mi nombre es Yukari Maeko y seré tu master durante esta guerra por el santo grial./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Entiendo… Mi clase de servant es Lancer, ahora nuestro contrato esta completado, mi lanza trazará tu camino hacia la victoria y la luz de mi estandarte protegerá tu destino. —Lancer mostraba mucha educación en su forma de hablar—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Akiko y Rui observaban la invocación exitosa de Yukari, pero un sentimiento de peligro invadió sus sentidos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Yukari… debemos salir de aquí… —Expresó Rui—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Rui tiene razón debes salir de aquí… —Dijo Akiko—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Lancer asintió al escuchar las palabras de ambas señoritas/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Master, puedo presentir una enorme cantidad de energía acumulada… pero… por alguna razón la señal de energía desaparece constantemente… —Lancer se encontraba inquieta—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Ya veo… parece ser que nuestros adversarios han ocultado muy bien su "as" bajo la manga y lo han vuelto difícil de detectar… —Contestó Yukari mientras se acercaba a sus otras dos compañeras—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Debemos actuar pronto, master…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Lancer… por favor llamame únicamente "Yukari" —Dijo mientras sonreía y observaba a su servant—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- … Oh… —Lancer se mostró un poco sorprendida— está bien Yukari./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Las tres chicas acompañadas de Lancer se dispusieron a encontrar la enorme concentración de energía mágica que se mostraba intermitente./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongemSoundtrack/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" watch?v=b8xuMpt9rp8index=37/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Mientras tanto Caster y Asterios merodeaban el interior del amplio castillo desolado en las catacumbas de la universidad mientras mantenían una leve conversación./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Sientes la presencia de alguien Caster? —Preguntó mientras examinaba las cortinas rasgadas y empolvadas de los ventanales—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No siento nada de eso, Master… —Expresó observando sus alrededores—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Será que ese vampiro inmundo nos engañó y piensa matarnos aquí?/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No lo creo, Master… no noté mentira en sus palabras, más bien parece que caímos en una trampa que no precisamente fue planeada por nuestro "amigo" vampiro…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¿Una trampa?... Bueno… la verdad es que este sitio parece una trampa en verdad… —Dijo mientras analizaba con su vista el suelo bajo sus pies y el techo del recinto—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Así es master… mire con atención la salida de este salón… —Expresó Caster señalando con su mano izquierda el suelo bajo el marco de una puerta antigua totalmente cerrada—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Tienes razón Caster… Siento una gran concentración de mana proveniente de ese punto… ¿Cómo no pude percatarme antes? —Se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- No es un error vuestro, master… parece que nuestros adversarios son más agiles de lo que pensábamos… ese salón se encuentra protegido, es bastante difícil percibir la energía que yace tras esa puerta cerrada inclusive para mi… a pesar de eso, la cantidad de energía parece ser bastante grande…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" /p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongemSoundtrack/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" watch?v=e01we7o-ZIkindex=32/em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;" align="center"strongem /em/strong/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"En ese instante Asterios Reyner retrocedió mostrando asombro y agonía en su rostro, el miedo se había apoderado de sus extremidades inferiores, caster abría sus saltones ojos con asombro y en su boca se comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa temerosa/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- N-No PUEDE SER QUE… —Asterios mostraba un poco de temor en su rostro—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"Asterios Cayó desplomado sobre sí mismo al percatarse de lo que se encontraba tan cerca de ellos./p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- Si Master… Eso que yace tras ese portal desgastado y cerrado es…/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- ¡SACAME DE AQUÍ CASTER! —Asterios se aferró a los ropajes de su servant—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"- … Una bomba mágica… —Dijo Caster mientras cerraba lentamente sus ojos—/p  
p style="font-family: Verdana, Arial, Helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 10px;"… Caster y su master se encontraron totalmente acorralados dentro de un antiguo y desolado castillo bajo centenares de rocas que formaban las ancestrales cavernas de la universidad Sionn. Leves segundos después de que ambos se percataron de la presencia de la bomba mágica un chasquido retumbó en lo profundo de las catacumbas seguido de un pavoroso silencio que desencadenaría una explosión ensordecedora/p 


End file.
